Versprochen
by Anne7
Summary: Der Tag des Versprechens ist da, und die beiden Kamui müssen kämpfen... Übersetzung von "Promised" Version 1: "Sacrifice".


Versprochen  
_Originaltitel: Promised_ von Anne 

_Warnungen: Shonen Ai, Tod_

Die Zukunft war entschieden. Es hatte immer festgestanden, dass der "Kamui von den Drachen der Erde" diesen Kampf gewinnen und der Erde die Veränderung bringen würde.  
Warum tat sein Herz weh?  
Er fühlte, wie sein Zwillingsstern sich näherte. Das Heilige Schwert vibrierte in seiner Hand, ein dunkler Vorbote.  
Da war er, stieg die letzten Stufen hinauf und wandte sich ihm zu. "Kamui von den Drachen des Himmels." Sein Gesicht war entschlossen, er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Seine schönen violetten Augen waren unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet.  
Er lächelte seinen Gegner an und hob sein Schwert zum Gruß. Der andere griff an.  
Ihre Schwerter klirrten aneinander und trennten sich, trafen sich wieder in einem tödlichen Tanz. Er konnte das Gesicht seines Gegners nun von Nahem sehen.  
Seine Augen waren traurig. Diese dunklen, ausdrucksstarken Augen waren erfüllt von Traurigkeit und Reue. Er war ihm nicht gewachsen.  
In diesem Moment traf er seine Entscheidung.  
Er band das Schwert des anderen mit seinem eigenen und zwang es seitwärts, so dass der Junge wehrlos zurückblieb. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er ihn in die Ecke gedrängt, wie schon so oft zuvor. Er presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen, wie er es immer gewollt, aber nie zuvor gewagt hatte, suchte hungrig das Wenige, das er bekommen konnte, zog sich dann bedauernd zurück. Es war nicht wirklich Zeit dafür.  
Er trat zurück und hob erneut sein Schwert. Verwirrung, Schmerz und Trauer standen in Kamuis Gesicht geschrieben, als er sein eigenes Schwert wieder hochbrachte und sich seinem Gegner stellte. Er griff an. 

Das Schwert glitt leicht durch Fleisch und Gewebe. Er sah mit morbider Faszination, wie das Blut aus seinem Körper strömte, wo die Klinge ihn durchdrungen hatte. Kamui starrte geschockt zu ihm herauf. Blut befleckte seine Kleidung. Ein paar Tropfen waren auf sein Gesicht gespritzt, rot auf weißer Haut. Er beugte sich über ihn und leckte sie fort, noch während er spürte, wie sein Körper schwächer wurde. Als seine Beine nachgaben, zog Kamui das Schwert zurück und fing ihn auf, indem er mit ihm zu Boden ging.  
Zuerst hatte es wehgetan, aber jetzt hatte der Schmerz nachgelassen. Seine Hand fasste nach oben, um Kamuis Gesicht zu berühren. So wunderschön... er hätte ihn wirklich nicht opfern können. Er lächelte.  
"Ich konnte mein Versprechen nicht halten... aber ich hätte es wohl erst gar nicht geben sollen. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht würde halten können. Ich habe mich so bemüht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es tun könnte... aber ich konnte mich wirklich nicht dazu bringen, dich zu töten. Denn alles, was ich mir wünschte... war, dass du glücklich leben könntest..."  
Er hustete und schmeckte Blut. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
"Die Erde muss enttäuscht sein von ihrem Engel... sie sandte ihn, sie zu retten... sie hätte wirklich nicht ausgerechnet mich wählen sollen..."  
Kamuis Gesicht vor ihm wurde verschwommen und wieder klar. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Seine Hand presste seine eigene gegen seine Wange, was ein Glück war, denn er glaubte nicht, dass er sie noch aus eigener Kraft dort hätte halten können. Sein Bewusstsein schwand. Aber da war noch etwas, was er sagen musste.  
"Kamui... " Es war nur ein Flüstern. Er spürte, wie Kamui sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. Seine Tränen fielen auf sein Gesicht. _Weine nicht_, wollte er sagen. _Dies ist es, was ich gewählt habe_.  
Er sagte es nicht. Es gab noch etwas Wichtigeres.  
_Ich liebe dich, Kamui. Deshalb, bitte... lebe..._  
Er wusste nicht, ob Kamui ihn hörte. Die Dunkelheit legte ihre Arme um ihn. 

  
__

Anmerkung: Das "Versprechen", über das Fuuma redet, ist das, das er in seinem Character File macht, dass er Kamui töten würde. Es ist unter www west net/~hikaru/cwtt html (Leerzeichen mit Punkten ersetzen) zu finden (in englischer Übersetzung). 

kagami.envy.nu  
anne.24@gmx.de


End file.
